Benblue9
Benblue9 had now gained ownership of UCR after a small unofficial trial run earlier in 2009. One of his main goals for his presidency was to make UCR the largest clan once more. People loved Benblue9 already so when he got the clan, many people joined to be a part of it. Within the first 4 months of Benblue9's leadership, UCR had regained its spot as the largest clan on Roblox for a short time. As Benblue9's presidency went on, a small clan owned by Stealthmatt, named RAT, had become the talk of the town. Stealthmatt hired a famous game maker to build a recruitment center for RAT which quickly hit the front page and resulted in a rapid gain of members for them. Benblue9 was alarmed at the rate that RAT was gaining members and feared that he would lose the title of largest clan again. In a desperate attempt to stop this, UCR declared war on RAT which resulted in a bitter rivalry between not only RAT and UCR, but Stealthmatt and Benblue9 too. The war continued for a long time and was a stalemate until Benblue9 came up with a special plan. He thought that the only way to defeat RAT was to get rid of its high ranks. This lead Benblue9 to begin bribing and converting all of Stealthmatt's leaders to UCR. Without Leaders, RAT was left in chaos. Stealthmatt on the other hand, felt the only way to beat UCR was to show dominance in any way possible, even if it was immoral or frowned upon.Almost defeated after Benblue9's conversion of RAT highranks, Stealthmatt met with his remaining loyalists within RAT and worked on a secret plan of his own. RAT would hire exploiters to loopkill any member in the server if RAT was losing to prevent defeat. In addition, Stealthmatt prepared a mass invasion that would swarm over 8 UCR servers. UCR showed extreme prowess and force, repelling the invaders but RAT then set their exploiters out to do their jobs. RAT would often blame UCR for the exploits. The war seemed to be hopeless at this point. LordNathan, who still didn't like UCR, decided to aid UCR during the second half of the war, for he disliked RAT even more than UCR. ThePhantomhourglass and Dboot98 would assist with a smaller clan named UFL as well to support UCR, but they surrendered to RAT and drew back. The war was snowballing now as RoXzon also came to fight, but rather than choosing sides, they remained independent and attacked both UCR and RAT. These battles would now be commonly seen on the front page as it was the largest war in history up to that point in time. In the end, there was no victor as RoXzon withdrew and UCR and RAT ended in a draw due to both sides losing members because of members getting bored of the war. In the aftermath of this duel, Stealthmatt was unhappy as his high command was still in ruins and needed help running the clan. ThePhantomhourglass, vice president of UCR at the time, saw Stealthmatt's stress and formulated a devious plan to kick RAT while they were down. This began with UCR asking to ally with RAT, which Stealthmatt accepted. ThePhantomHourglass offered to help lead RAT to glory again now that the two clans were allied and Stealthmatt, thinking that UCR was not up to anything, accepted this too. The plan was to get RAT under UCR control. After many weeks of work, ThePhantomHourGlass was able to convince Stealthmatt to give him RAT by promising him 30,000 robux after he gave ThePhantomHourglass RAT. Stealthmatt foolishly took the bait and gave the clan to ThePhantomHourglass, who in turn did not give the money to Stealthmatt as this was all a set up from the beginning. ThePhantomhourglass exiled any and all Stealthmatt supporters and thus a new era in the clan world began where Roblox's two largest clans were owned by the same family, Benblue9 and ThePhantomhourglass. Benblue9 quickly gained a reputation among the members for his love of the lesser and average class of people. He would talk to the members, reply to them and promote them if they deserved it. His recruitment center soon became a place known by many for its comfortable feel. Benblue9 was known as one of the nicest members, but also was thought of as corrupt by sceptics. Eventually, the corrupt systems and policies were reformed and turned into the system UCR was based on for the next year, with selected promoters and council members that are able to run things smoothly along with Benblue9's help. During this time, many friendships blossomed such as the friendship between Growncool7 and Killer6199 who would eventually, in Trick555's era, become head Officers wherein the promise was made that if one of them achieved presidency, the other would be the successor. During the Benblue9 Era the Squad Boom happened, squads were group's owned by high ranking members within UCR, their was a selection of official squads chosen by Benblue9 as well a large variety of unofficial squads. Each squad added something unique to the UCR experience and brought the clan closer together as a whole. The three main official squads were ThePhantomHourGlass's Squad, Joshwoocool's Squad and Electricfirebolt's Squad with some of the squads reaching over 1000 members with some people not even realising their was a main group. Each Squad held a variety of events, as-well as this every squad had it's own colour scheme and modified UCR uniform. Benblue9 also attempted to make UCR a democracy, allowing the UCR members to vote freely on what went on within UCR. Because of this, UCR gained a great deal of respect it had lost during the Admin attack and inactivity between dark-age rulers in 2009 such as ShatteredDestroyer. Eventually, UCR had an election for President of UCR with the candidates being Benblue9 and Trick555, but the election was ruined due to corrupt campaigning procedures from both sides leading to Benblue9 keeping UCR for another month. Due to this, a revolt broke out led by DeathVader to put Trick555 in power. The clan was split in allegiance between Ben and Trick. Ben was not happy to see less support than he expected and he went on a purge, demoting any high ranks who were against him. When Ch3stern1mitz, one of Benblue9's most trusted leaders, betrayed him and Admin attacked UCR, Benblue9 was broken and on July 7, 2010 at 3:39PM EST, gave UCR to Trick555.